Gramophones and Dance Lessons
by SnapshotsOfAFool
Summary: Jenny learns that Vastra can't dance and decides that she has to fix that. Just a little married fluff. Let me know what you think :)


Gramophones and Dance Lessons 

A soft grainy music swam through the house. It was a lively noise, rich with brass and low strings and a beat that made Vastra want to hum along and tap her toe in time with the tune.

"What on earth is that infernal racket?" Strax boomed, lumbering into the orchid room where is mistress had been basking, a little white apron tied around his waist. Vastra smirked.

"I believe it's called music Strax. And I'll have you know I find it rather pleasing."

"Music!? Where are the war drums? The battle horns? This is not music Ma'am. This is an assault on the ears that shall be thwarted with equal force! When I find the culprit of this offensive noise I shall melt their ears with acid, and-" Vastra held up her hand, swiftly silencing the overly zealous sontaron.

"Seeing as I have a strong inclination that it is Jenny who is responsible for this music, you shall do no such thing. Now, don't you have work to be doing?" The sontaron merely glared at her, grumbling to himself as he waddled off back to the kitchen.

Vastra chuckled to herself watching him go, and drained the rest of the blood from her glass. She listened as one rambunctious tune ended and another began, and pushed herself up from her seat, following the music to the lounge. She opened the door quietly to see her wife smiling down at a large ornate gramophone, a pile of paper-clad records stacked in front of her. Her hips swayed and, humming along, she did a little spin in time with the music, not stopping as she saw her wife watching her, only giggling as she continued to dance.

"I've never heard this before," Vastra mused.

"They're from the future," Jenny said excitedly. "Or at least, this one is. The Doctor let me borrow them." Vastra listened to the odd lyrics as her wife sang along.

"You're just too marvellous, too marvellous for words." She laughed as Jenny danced towards her as she sang, taking her hand and pulling her into the centre of the room. She hesitated, stopping as her wife tried to pull her towards her.

"Come on," Jenny smiled. "Dance with me." She smile slid from her face as she saw the way that Vastra's eyes fixed on her hands, her scales blushing a darker shade of green. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… I don't know how," she said quietly.

"You don't know how to dance?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise, and Vastra shook her head.

"I… no," she admitted quietly.

"That's okay," Jenny smiled warmly. "I'll show you." She took her wife's hand and placed the other at the small of her back, pulling her close.

"Now put you other hand on my shoulder, and follow my lead," the little human smiled. Vastra smiled nervously and did as she was told, then followed as Jenny led her in a jolly little romp around the room to the jaunty tune. She laughed when Jenny unexpectedly and expertly spun her, catching her up in her arms safely again.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," she smiled, but no sooner had the words tumbled from her lips did her foot catch her wife's, and the pair fell crashing to the ground. Jenny let out a surprised little shriek that turned into a hearty laugh as she landed on top of the Silurian. The pair erupted into a fit of giggles and Jenny rolled off of her wife to lye on the floor besides her, struggling for breath as they laughed.

"I think you spoke too soon Madame," she grinned, giggling again as her wife returned her smile.

"Perhaps you are right," Vastra hissed, finding Jenny's hand and taking it in her own. "Who knew something so frivolous could be so exhausting," she panted slightly. Jenny turned to smile at her.

"The frivolous things often are," she grinned. "They're also the most fun." Vastra turned to gaze at her little human, at her flushed rosy cheeks and her sparkling eyes. She couldn't help the smile that wove its way onto her face as she gazed at her.

"What?" Jenny chuckled.

"There certainly is never a dull moment with you is there my love?" she said, her words coming out in an affectionate purr.

"I should hope not," Jenny smiled. "Life's much more fun this way." Vastra chuckled, running a cool finger down the side of her face and planting a soft little kiss on her lips.

"Life is perfect this way."


End file.
